


Pegging

by Angryniall



Category: One Direction, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryniall/pseuds/Angryniall
Summary: This is all smut about ass play and pegging Niall.





	Pegging

Thank god you made it in time. You’re supposed to visit your boyfriend on tour today and stay through the week. Niall had booked you a flight right after work ended, so you could make it in time for the show. That flight ended up cancelled and the next flight out had been delayed. You ended up arriving just as Niall was about to start his Dancing in the Dark cover. So you weren’t late, but you also didn’t exactly make it on time either.

Thankfully, his crew was quick about getting you backstage and you were able to stand off to the side of the stage to watch him. His performance was incredible, as it usually was. He came off stage after the show and hugged you tight. “Missed ya, thought you decided not to come.”

As you two make your way back to his dressing room, you complain to him all about the flight issues you experienced. He listens intently, even throwing in a joking “how dare they, do they know who you are?” when you finish your story.

That statement makes you laugh and calms you down and you realize that the first time you’ve seen him in two weeks, you’ve spent complaining about the airport. “Anyway…” you laugh and kiss him, “you were incredible tonight.”

“Ah Yeah?” He says, blushing like he normally does at compliments. Then his eyes darken as he smirks, “enough for you to let me…?” He trails off, but you know what he wants. He’s been wanting to try ass play for a while now. You’re not sure you feel comfortable with it, but you haven’t explained that to him yet. You’ve kind of brushed off his advances instead. This time, however, you decide to turn it on him. “How about I let you back there if you let me put one in your ass.”

Niall takes a moment to think about what you’re offering before he shrugs. “Alright then, tonight?”

You’re caught a bit off guard. It’s not like you and Niall aren’t experimental: when he’s on tour, you’re used to being pulled into his dressing room for a quickie between his long list of things he has to do prior to a show. After the show, Niall usually has so much adrenaline that you two end up shoved into his small tour bunk, trying to find a position that works when you can barely sit upright without hitting your head. It’s more that you just thought Niall would say no, end of discussion.

But now, he looks kind of excited, even into it? Thankfully, he has two nights in New York City, so you guys have a hotel room for tonight. “Let’s hit a shop then?” He nods and gets his driver to take us to the closest one that’s still open. Niall stays in the car, since he’d rather not get caught in a sex shop.

You head in and look for the strap ons. The great thing about these shops is that they come in all sizes. One looks as thick as a tree trunk, which you consider getting just for laughs. In the end, you decide on one that’s a little more realistic. You go to check out and lube is on the counter, which you’re glad for, because otherwise this would be a fucking disaster. You grab your items and head back to the car.

As you and Niall head into the hotel, you can’t help but notice that he’s become noticeably more nervous. You’re not sure if this is because he considered this a joke or if he were just nervous about trying something new. “You alright?” You ask him, giving him a chance to back out. He nods, “little nervous, yeah, but it’s only fair, isn’t it?”

Well, it is. You’re now aware that this means you’ll probably be doing something similar in the week you’re visiting. “Should we shower first?” You offer up. It’s not that you don’t trust Niall, but if you’re going to go into someone’s ass, you want to make sure they’re properly cleaned.

Niall agrees and you two head to the bathroom. This part you’re used to. You two are in that sweet spot of a relationship: you’ve been together about 7 months so you’re comfortable enough to fart if you have to, you guys can discuss anything, but you’re also all over each other when you have the time.

Niall kisses you as he pulls you into the shower, but tonight isn’t about this. You laugh into his kiss and have to pull away, “this is more about the actual shower. Unless… you’d rather do this?” You offer, giving him another out if he doesn’t feel comfortable. Niall shakes his head, “No, I want it.”

“Then let’s get you cleaned up.” The shower head is one of those fancy ones that come off the wall and have several different power modes. You try not to think about how many lonely wives with rich husbands who could afford this $5,000 a night room have used it to masturbate as you turn it on one of the more focused settings. You wrap your hands around Niall’s waist and move the water stream to his ass. You can tell when it hits his hole, because he involuntarily jumps a bit. You work it around his asshole, trying to make him more comfortable. Niall seems into it, moving into the water stream and closing his eyes in ecstasy. You pull the showerhead away as he groans.

“Wait a second, we’ll get there.” You laugh, feeling energized now that he’s so into it. You grab one of the hotel’s wash clothes and lather it up with soap and rub it into Niall’s crack. He again closes his eyes, pushing his ass further into the washcloth. You let him enjoy it some, noticing that it’s making him hard. But, this isn’t the main attraction. You pull the washcloth away to whimpers and give him a final rinse. “Let’s go?”

You two climb out of the shower and use one towel to dry yourselves off. “So how do you want me?” Niall jokes as he climbs on the bed. He does a few different poses before you laugh and pull him up on all fours. You joke, “Is this how I look from the back? No wonder you love this position so much.”

Niall lets out a roaring laugh, “You look even better, got a nicer arse than me, you know.”

You don’t say anything in response. He does look quite nice from this angle. You’ve always loved his tight ass, which has rounded out nicely from the gym. You start by kissing his thighs, causing Niall to groan a bit. You move your mouth up onto his cheeks, giving him small bites which seem to be a real crowd pleaser if you’re going by the sounds Niall’s making.

You move your tongue into his crack, teasing around his hole. You hear Niall take a deep breath and he instinctively rocks back. You like teasing him a bit, so you continue to lick around him, not putting your tongue into his asshole, no matter how much he rocks back into your mouth.

After teasing him for a bit too long, you dip your tongue in gently, causing him to moan out a “finally.” It’s hot seeing him practically begging for you. You grab his ass with your hands and push your face in as far as you can and get your tongue as deep as possible.

Niall reaches for his dick, rubbing it. You reach around and push his hands away, “we’re going to make you cum without even touching your dick.” He groans and you use this as a chance to grab the lube. You’ve never done this before, but you know enough about it to know you can’t just shove a dick up his ass.

You lube up your fingers and start teasing his ass. He’s clearly already into this, but you need to open him up a bit further before you can get the dick in. You move your fingers in and out of him slowly, although he has other ideas in mind. He’s trying to ride your fingers, wanting as much inside of him as he can.

You scissor his hole, using as much lube as you can, trying to get him opened up wider. You’re not sure how big his ass needs to be, but it doesn’t look wide enough. That doesn’t seem to matter to Niall, because he groans, “god, just fucking get the strap on already.”

You grab the strap on from the nightstand and lube it up as much as you can. You tie it around your waist and push the fake tip against his asshole. You try to take it slow, but Niall pushes his ass back on it, moaning.

You’ve always wondered what it was like for someone with a dick during sex and this is probably the closest you’ll get. There is something hot about him coming undone underneath you and practically begging you for it.

You grab his hips and try to get into a rhythm with him. Niall’s letting out small curses every time you go deeper. You smirk and pull out of him, causing him to scream a profanity. He’s practically whining. You move to sit on the bed, pulling the strap on upright. Niall comes over and straddles you, shoving himself back on the dick roughly.

You wrap your arms around his waist, pulling him into you for a kiss. Niall’s kisses are sloppy as he tries to keep himself from moaning against your lips.

He’s really doing most of the work at this point, not that you mind. You move in and out of him, never parting your lips with his. Until he stops with his forehead against yours, his eyes tightly shut and his breath shallow. “God, right there.” He mutters.

You grab his hips and push yourself up and into him in the same direction, hitting the same spot repeatedly. Niall lets out small whimpers, clearly too close to an orgasm for more.

“Fuck.” He moans out as a large squirt of cum comes out of his dick, followed by a few smaller squirts before he stops moving. You pull your dick out of him, causing him to groan. He rolls over on the bed, panting as he tries to catch his breath.

You take the strap on off, putting it back on the nightstand before you lick up his cum dripping down his softening dick. Niall moans a bit, but you can tell he’s too spent from your adventures to enjoy the prospect of a blowjob right now.

You kiss his chest before laying next to him. His breathing has calmed as he pulls you close. “Well, that was amazing. When can I do you?”

You laugh. Seeing him riding you made you more interested in trying anal. If he enjoyed it this much, maybe you will too. “Guessing now is out of the question?”

He lets out a bellowing laugh, “yeah, maybe tomorrow?” You nod and kiss his neck, “love you.” He mumbles his love you’s back as you two drift off to sleep.


End file.
